


Amor familiar

by Kikinu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi sostiene al bebé entre sus brazos, esa pequeña criaturita que ahora duerme como un angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor familiar

Kairi sostiene al bebé entre sus brazos, esa pequeña criaturita que ahora duerme como un angel. Está maravillada con lo tierno que es, jamás pensó que llegara a querer tanto a alguien en tan poco tiempo, solo necesitó tenerlo en sus brazos para saber que iba a amar a este pequeño por el resto de su vida.

Dicen que un bebé es el mejor regalo que le puede pasar a una familia y ahora está seguro de eso, porque puede jurar que esta familia es mil veces más feliz ahora que _finalmente_ el pequeño Ken ha llegado. El pequeño se remueve un poco en sueños, su manita aún apretando la remera de Kairi y ella no puede evitar sentirse la persona más feliz en el mundo.

—Es perfecto —dice, mirándolo embobada y sus amigos ríen.

—Que bueno que pienses eso —dice Sora—, hubiese sido terrible de lo contrario. Es decir, tú eres su madrina, al fin y al cabo…

Tiene ganas de llorar y eso es tonto, porque era obvio que los dos idiotas íban a elegirla de madrina, pero se emociona de todas formas.

—¿En serio soy la madrina?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Quién más lo sería?

—No es como si tuviéramos muchos más amigos… —cometa Riku, ganándose un golpe en el brazo de Sora que la hace reír.

Ama a sus amigos y a este pequeño y, aún más, ama ser parte de esta familia.


End file.
